


Welcome home!

by xxcoupdetat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash is needy, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, or Pikachu stressed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcoupdetat/pseuds/xxcoupdetat
Summary: Pikachu is sleepy and frustrated.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 53





	Welcome home!

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Pokémons speaking.

The cold wind was not attactive to the trainer's throat, however, who will argue with him about it? Not Pikachu, satisfied by his with by sheets protecting that yellow and tired body, thank you.

Oh, isn't like Ash would look for another place to stay. That window, poor inanimate thing, will be under torture until the man finally does the same scene as always.

Thanks to Arceus or not, Ketchum let out a laugh. Stupid, but quite revealing, leaving the perch to run to the door, which is soon open. 

And, of course, make noise. Annoying. 

The couple shares a hug. His dramatic friend practically jumps in the arms of the other, who finally manages to get up without so much pain. After years, Gou. Shame.

After many greetings, kisses begin. That type of kiss. Darkrai, why?

_"You are so loud"_ , the pokémon spoke, from it's sofa, pressing his face in the nearest readrest. The idiots didn't heard him. 

For his sake and sanity, such as Cinderace's, is better settle down in the living room this night. At least, he's well prepared.

_"Give me a pillow."_ His roommate says. The electric mouse badly noticed that bunny.

_"Fuck you."_ Pikachu, obviously, pass one of his belongings. Not the most comfortable.

_"I really tried make him come back later, but fuck you too."_ Deep down, he knew that.

Ah, another great dialogue between good friends.

He usually love that airheads, but not in that moment, fucking two A.M.

[some minutes later]

"Seems like you missed me." The catcher says, with a smile in face, while stroking his lover's neck. A provocative tone, flush in both of their faces. That reaction never seemed to go away.

Ash is sitting on Gou's lap, feeling him trace his spine with his fingers, delicately. Looks right. Finally. Seven monotony days just eating, training, and sleeping, things that managed to make him satisfied, seemed to be ineffective.

"Of course I missed! One week! Who do you think I am?" 

"Hey, I'm in home, and missed you too."

"Welcome home, love."

Home is a strange term for someone who spends his whole life on the road like him. 

That large, but simple, structure was just a pile of construction materials without his husband.

A groan leaked. And another. 

A lot of them.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually review my stuff, sorry;
> 
> Have a good day, bye. ;)


End file.
